


Little omega

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter, Alpha comforting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bitch Erica, By peter, Daddy Derek, F/M, Fights, Got a beta reader!, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kind isacc, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Original Character(s), Other, Pack Cuddles, Pack Feels, Pack House, Pack Mom Stiles, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles, Scenting, Scott Gets Bitten, Slow Build, Supportive isacc, Sweet Derek Hale, Violence, gaining trust, mom stiles, relationship build up, sterek, wise stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: After being tormnented and abused now Pregnant and already with a cub. What will happen to omega stiles when Derek hale is introduced into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Deaton strode up and down his office one hand stroking his beard another hand running over his head. While thinking he pulled out his phone and brought it to his ear letting the ringing sound go until someone answered. "Hey, I don't suppose you wanted an omega in your pack did you?"  
"Yes, that would be an amazing opportunity."  
"Yeah well the omega is pregnant and got a newborn baby already well its a cub it hasn't shifted." The line went quiet until Deaton heard a small growl. "Have you got the omega with you."  
"Yes but he needs mating and he needs attention. He was rescued from an abusive pack and they were going to take the cubs which are defiantly werewolves."  
"How far along is the omega."  
"12 weeks."  
"Do you have a room I can use in the clinic."  
"I've already got the basement sorted if you want to come over that would be great. But his pup is with him and he might see you as a threat"  
"I'll be there soon." 

Deaton headed down to the basement turning the handle and being immediately met with a whimper. "Shh little omega. The alpha is coming over to claim you into his pack?" The omega whimpered and shook his head growling and snarling while snapping his jaws at Deaton. "This alpha is nice he will take care of your baby."  
"Really."  
"Yeah sweet thing but he's gonna have to bond with you for a few days."  
"Hmmm." Said the omega in a muffled whimper. Deaton heard a door open and looked up. "I think here here." The omega shot up and walked to the den of pillows and blankets. "Down here Derek." The omega instinctively curled up around the small back figure Deaton had yet to touch or actually see. Deaton rose and looked at Derek. "I'll leave you too it. But I swear you better not harm them." Deaton almost growls. 

Stiles POV...

The alpha stood there watching me before making a grumbling sound and moved a step closer I growled and whined as clarity my almost new born cub bounded out of my reach. I growled at her more than the alpha but when she ran into the alpha's leg and stopped dead in her tracks I almost cried in fright. That was it he was going to kill her. Instead he learn down and picked the young cub up cradling her to his chest and grumbling protectively. He sunk to his knees and then sat down stroking the cub into a sleep. "I'm Derek, your alpha." He said softly. "I promise I won't hurt you sweet little omega." It was clear by my state that I was not only touch starved by also lonely and already pregnant again. "Clarity." I whimpered not knowing many words or too scared to speak them. He looked confused and then looked at the sleeping bundle of baby he had in his arms and looked me in the eye. "She's called clarity?" I nodded and then shifted only slightly towards the alpha but he smiled in delight as I neared him. "Your pregnant again I see." The statement alone arose panic in me and I nodded and tried to move away causing the alpha to grab my wrist and pull me closer. I squirmed again his hold but eventually gave up. "What's your name."  
"Stiles."  
"Well stiles, relax. Where's your den or nest."  
"I never had one."  
"What?"  
"I never had one."  
"Where did you birth clarity and where was your alpha."  
"A friendly beta of the pack helped me birth her and I just slept anywhere. I tried to make a nest but my alpha burnt it. It only consisted on a few blankets but I felt safe then he burnt it." I said softly steadying myself and propping my head ever so carefully and cautiously against Derek's shoulder. Derek growled slightly and handed me my cub before leaving the room quickly and coming back almost momentarily holding stacks of blankets, cushions and padding. He went to a safe looking part of the room making a nest that could fit himself and me in there comfortably before half carrying my form into the nest. It was safe and felt like home. I breathed in the alpha scent and I felt content. "My sweet omega." He purred into my neck.


	2. Going home

My life suddenly felt brighter, happier and more confident. I had an alpha that was willing to actually help me and my small family. An alpha that didn't seem to mind if we made mistakes and an alpha that seemed to have a genuine interest in our wellbeing. I awoke in my nest to the growling of a protective alpha. "Its okay I pose no threat Derek I'm not going to hurt your omega. I'm just checking on clarity."  
"Why..." Derek growled, a low menacing growl that caused a shiver to wave through my body involuntary but Derek kept his arm around me and his hand on clarity's back to keep her stilled. "Clarity is weaker than cubs her age, stiles had to keep her hidden for 11 weeks of her life. She isn't as strong as most cubs so I need to check up on her." I looked up at Derek and nodded before he let her go and she bounded out of the nest of blankets and pillows and we heard the small pattering of claws in the concrete floor. "Derek... Do you know or can you sense when she will turn back into a human? Surely she should have shifted back by now?" I asked with panic as i lowering my head and bearing my neck as I addressed the alpha. "Whenever she feels not threatened by people or things around her I assume." He replied as he Nuzzled into my neck and his hand slipped down to hold my stomach protectively from the danger of Deaton in the room. "What's your pack like?" My curiosity getting the better of me was never a good thing. I usually talked to much in these type of situations. 

"Well we are a small pack, no where near as big as my uncle peters for example, but there were 4 of us and if we now include the 3 of you there is 7. So we aren't a massive pack but we do need an omega."  
"Well I'm your omega I guess. I just want to find somewhere to call home." I whined drawing the attention to me.  
"We will get you to your new home as soon as we can. I need to call my pack tell them we have an omega and a cub and get your room sorted."  
"Okay that sounds so good." I breathed as I felt my body slightly relax at the thought of having somewhere to raise my baby.  
"Yeah well I'm happy to have you in fact I always wanted an omega like you." I smiled and looked down trying to pinpoint my cubs heart beat. Derek had a low rumble in his chest that sent vibrations through my body and warning any threats that posed danger. I assumed it was a normal or average alpha reaction but I didn't know that much about good alpha's. Clarity bounded back her small pink young lolling out of her mouth and her body running up into my arms. She soon settled and slept quietly as Derek emerged from the nest of blankets to make a call and check for any danger. Clarity was smaller than most cubs but Deaton said in time she should be okay and healthy again. 

Derek's POV: 

The omega was perfect as was the cub. After a long time of waiting for the day to finally get my omega I had gotten one that I could see was perfect. The way his eyes lit up as he smiled or the way he looked down when he blushed. The emotion and worry he let off when his precious cub was out of reach. It was almost as if it was a habit to protect above all other instincts. Well my job was now to protect my omega and make sure the cubs are both okay. Clarity was smaller and needed rest and time to grow before I would deem her as properly healthy but my main concern was the omega. Deaton had told me that stiles had been though a lot of abuse and torment by the last pack and had a hard time trusting other people or primarily aloha's. Maybe it was because he was touch-starved? I had to warn the pack and get a room set up. The quicker he was in a homey environment the better it would be for both of us and the cubs. I dialled Erica's number hoping she would just accept the job given to her. She answered In a cocky half dazed state. "Yeah hey Erica I need you to do something for me please?"  
"Hey Derek yeah what can I do for you? And when are you getting back?" She demanded.  
"Can you clear the room next to mine and make a nest for an omega please?"  
"Oh my god! You got an omega! What is she like?" Her voice raised as she talked.  
"The omega is a he. And his name is stiles. He's already got a cub and is pregnant with another one. Can you just do want I ask because the sooner it is done the quicker I get back."  
"Sure, sure I'll get Boyd to help me. Isacc is sulking because Boyd beat hun 3 times over in an arm wrestle."  
"Just get it done please Erica." I asked through gritted teeth. I shouldn't have to plead with my pack at the well beating of my new omega.

I walked back to the room and considered what to do next? Do I demand to take stiles by force or do I let Deaton tell me what to do? It isn't deaton's responsibility anymore he can't control my omega! "Hey stiles." I said as softly as I could while I knelt down and earned myself a smile my fears and worried melted away when he smiled. His large brown eyes drawing me in like orbs. I got lost in them for a moment before I composed myself and gave a small smile back. "I'm just getting a room sorted out for you now so we shouldn't be here for much longer than you already have been."  
"Okay..." His voice was small and unsure almost like a juvenile child.  
"Don't worry you'll be safe with me, you and your cubs. I'll protect you and keep you safe my sweet omega." He meuled at that and gave off a small whinper of excitement. His eyes lit up and he looked more alive for a short period of time. I pulled him slightly closer and scented him again hoping to calm his fears and nerves for the time being. It would only be a few hours and he would be in a pack again not even I know how what will go for either my pack or stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. Thank you for comments and likes do you think its worth me to keep going? If you want anything to happen or any say in what may come just ask or comment idea's... How do you want the pack to react to stiles or the threat or another alpha's child? -- amare xx


	3. Home?

Derek's POV:

"So Deaton you only know that his pack hurt him and that he needed protection. But You don't know who's pack it is?" I asked in frustration  
"As I said Derek when he came in here he wasn't really in the position to talk."  
"And you want me to find out so you can inform other packs?"  
"Well I wanted to you to find out because I know it will be easier now on you."  
"I can't force him to tell me Deaton and I certainly don't intend to force him!"  
"You might not want to raise your voice that loud Derek, stiles is sleeping and he needs his rest."  
"Yeah yeah, he's awake now anyway." I spat and turned on my heels to go down the basement stairs. 

"Hey stiles, how you feeling?"  
"Better, safer more protected." His shoulders raised while he was talking and his eyes were thick with sleep his hair was spiking up and out in every direction but it suited him. Clarity was curled up next to him and sleeping peacefully. I breathed hard because this was going to be harder than I thought.  
"Um stiles I have to talk to you." His eyes opened a little bit wider as he looked me up and down before he opened his mouth cautiously "about what?" I got into the nest and slid next to stiles, as his alpha I had to make sure he wasn't scared or intimidated by me at this stage.  
"Well your pack hurt you right?"  
"Yes."  
"Who were they stiles?" I came across more blunt than I expected and it earned me a whimper that I was proud to receive. "They called themselves the... Alpha pack?" He shrugged and moved slightly closer to me seeking comfort. "I know them okay right... Do you remember where you were placed at?"  
"Well originally we were at a house but that got burnt down ... then we moved to this concrete building but it was all dark. All i remember is being locked in a dark room." He shuddered and whimpered at the same time waking clarity who looked at us and whined but she licked stiles' hand and he smiled down at her. 

"Because we moved from our wooden house into the concrete thing I didn't have any belongings and anything I asked for or made was destroyed or burnt by them for their own amusement." I thought about that, he didn't have a nest because they must have burnt it when they moved locations it was a good strategic plan but then again moving a pregnant omega and abusing him isn't a good plan. "Okay sweet thing, don't worry you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to but stiles if you were locked in a room how are you here now." 

"Well, every week they had to feed me something at least so this none time after planning out my space they offered me into the building as I had just had clarity. Obviously I couldn't leave her alone so I asked for a few minutes. The alpha said yes because they thought I wouldn't even try to escape. To I used my ears to hear the outside and as soon as my feet touched the ground I ran. I ran so far I couldn't even remember what ways I turned all I know is that I just ran. They were trying to find me of course but I didn't respond to the calls... That was when Deaton found me." I stilled because even that had been worse than I was expecting so they had literally kept stiles a prisoner to cater to their own needs.  
"Stiles you said an alpha pack had you?" He nodded slowly  
"So who was the leader of the pack?"  
"The alpha?"  
"Yes the alpha."  
"Deucalion I think his name was, he was only around me when he wanted to get off."  
"You mean he used you for sex?" Stiles almost had the brain of a child he would re-ask questions to stop himself from being wrong. But at that question he just turned his head upright and nodded before he looked away from me completely. "Stiles where is your family?"  
"I don't know." He said and I could hear a small sob. That made me growl slightly and pull stiles closer so he was facing me. "tell me about them." I asked more than anything to try and calm him. He was still so young and fragile I can't believe he escaped. 

"Well my mother passed away when I was ten and I lived with my father, he is a sheriff and I love him so much but I was taken over a year and a half ago by the alpha pack. It was a school do up. And they had been planning to snatch an omega from the hunt... You know where the Omega's run and the alphas chase to claim well anyway I was running and a huge jet black wolf came out and literally grabbed me in his jaw and ran off. I let off distress calks but he was quick."  
"So you do have a dad."  
"Yes, I miss him."  
"What's his name."  
"John Stilinski."  
"You mean as in the sheriff of beacon hills... John Stilinski?"  
"Yes why?"  
"We are in beacon hills stiles. You must have run back here from the other pack." I said actually smiling at the bots shocked face. His eyes seemed to dilate and his body posture sagged a little from worry he would never see his father again. "Can I see him?" He asked his voice small and full of doubt. "I'll go give him a call." I got up and slid out from the nest before pulling out my phone and dialling the sheriff's number. "Hello sheriff."  
"Hello Derek. What's wrong another dead body." There was no humor in his voice but he did sound exhausted.  
"Sheriff I've got your son."  
"What?"  
"I have got your omega son stiles Stilinski. He's my omega now because he was taken was he not?"  
"At the hunt."  
"Well a pack of alpha's took him and he escaped but he had a child and is pregnant. Can you get to Deaton's now?" I asked in hope but when I heard the crying of the older man on the other end of the phone I immediately smiled and put my phone down. 

I texted Erica as I waited for the sheriff to arrive. "Erica have you nearly done the room."  
"Give us some time Derek Jesus!"  
"Erica just do it please by tonight!"  
I didn't get a reply after that and soon enough the sheriff's cruiser pulled up out side the vet's. The sheriff was red in the face with some tear lines and his gun at his hand just in case.  
"Where is my boy!" He said in my face. I breathed and backed off giving him a bit of submission so he would let his gun go.  
"Sheriff, your son well he's not the same boy. He's been changed into this whole new person. I didn't recognise him at first because of it." I stated softly letting the realisation set it.  
"He remembers me right... Derek he remembers!" The sheriff asked while tearing up.  
"Yes he remembers you, he said he misses you but he's got children and I'm really protective of him because he's new to my pack. He may see you as a threat so be careful and keep your body love to the ground if possible." The sheriff nodded and I led the way to his son. 

"Stiles, you father is here." I stated. "You gonna come out and see him?" My voiced was soft and welcoming and soon enough stiles stood there his small hands grasping his cub and his knees wobbling. His hair was sticking up and his eyes were red with crying. His old shirt was tethered and ripped but he stood there looking at his dad in disbelief. "Dad?" His voice broke and he looked at me asking me silently to hold clarity. I obliged and grabbed her carefully and began stroking at her soft black fur. "Son?" The sheriff was crying now and he walked forward and hugged stiles. I fought myself to hold off the warning growl that stiles was mine and to touch him was making me want to Rip his head off but instead I restrained myself and took clarity to go get her treatment from Deaton. 

"I'm just giving them a moment." I said simply when he raised an eyebrow. "You are trying hard to convince me of that but you want to take control again don't you."  
"Yes but that's his family. If I could see my mother again I would do exactly what stiles is doing now."  
"I under stand Derek, I really do understand... So when are you planing to takes stiles home I mean I have a lot more animals here that need the room he is in and you said you ere going to call your pack."  
"Yeah I'm hoping to take him home by the end of the day and then I'll let you know and stay in touch if anything happens."  
"How will your pack react Derek?"  
"I really don't know but I hope okay because Isacc went though something like that."  
"Ahhh yes I remember that. Well clarity is all done so you can officially go back and get your omega now Derrek?"Deaton smiled and handed me clarity who was looking up with her green eyes. "Yeah we are going to your mom don't worry?" I smiled as she looked happier by the fact and walked down to the basement. 

Stiles and his dad were talking and smiling about god knows what when I went back in but stiles smiled at me and clarity and soon enough he was stood next to me and I was running my hands over his jaw, and pulse line trying to scent him with my scent that his father rubbed off. "Dad this is my daughter clarity." The younger wolf Yipped and bounded towards stiles' father he scooped her up and chuckled as she began gnawing on his fingers. "I'm so happy to have you back son." He said simply "but I have to go back to the station there is a new case and I have to be there for it." Stiles nodded and looked at me for support. "You'll see him tomorrow stiles? And you can call him tonight?" I promised while still scenting him. The sheriff handed back the cub and left after hugging stiles again but when he left stiles hugged me and cried tears of happiness, he just cried and i comforted him and clarity who was whining up at stiles. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket as stiles was drifting of to sleep for a while he had quite a productive day today. I nudged stiles carefully making sure not to startle him awake. "Hmmm... What?" He questioned as he cracked an eye open. "My beta's have secured your room and we are going to go there now." I explained to the sleepy form that stiles possessed. Clarity was awake but chewing on the edge of my T-shirt which was old anyway so it didn't matter. "So we are going to your den."  
"Yes I suppose you could say that."  
"Are... You sure?" His voice was small and unsure but his eyes gleamed at the chance of safety and protection. "Stiles I've never Been more sure." I said and sent a smirk his way. "Where is clarity?"  
"Eating me." I laughed as he looked down and saw her eating and chewing at the edge of my ruined T-shirt. "Come on let's go I arranged it with Deaton a while ago." I urged wanting nothing more than to have my omega in my protection where I knew I had the upper hand. Stiles scrambled to his feet to the best that he could using my arm as a pull up which was fine by me. "You are so strong."  
"You don't know the half of it." I laughed.  
"Well you can't be that strong can you?" I looked at him for a second.  
"Let's show you." I said before grabbing him carefully but holding him up entirely by two arms. "See." I said cracking a smiling at his shocked face. I swiftly put him down but only to take his hand and pick up clarity with my other hand. "I'll take her." He said reaching and grabbing his cub from me before he hurried after my already walking form. 

The ride home was quiet but it wasn't unpleasant. Stiles didn't talk much unless absolutely needed where as clarity wouldn't stop yipping and yapping at every passing tree. We arrived shortly after at my loft. Stiles and myself opted to take the stairs so he could work his way up to talking and introducing himself to my pack. The loft doors were closed but stiles still stood nearly entirely behind me and his clarity who had gone still and quiet at the apprehension of the situation. I opened the loft door and was immediately met with my pack. Wall sat on the sofa looking at the TV and all at once looked behind at me and jumped up. "Calm down guys and back up please."  
"Where is the omega." Erica asked eagerly  
"I smell another alpha." Boyd growled.  
"Guys stop let him breath."

Isacc was obviously more considerate and understood from where stiles had come from as he wasn't far off from it himself. Boyd and Erica were lurking closer but Isacc stayed sat on the sofa calm and collected. "Derek he stinks of alpha." Boyd said while his eyes lit up. Stiles shuffled closer trying to scent himself to my back and smell more like pack. "Boyd! Erica! Back off now!" Silently and hesitantly they followed the command shuffling backwards. 

I pulled stiles forward along with his cub and placed him in front of me so my arms were protectively at his side and his stomach. "This is stiles, he is our new omega and he was in an alpha pack before us." I stated firmly making no room for discussion. "You will not touch him unless it is entirely friendly and he has told you that its okay." I said again adding an additional growl for emphasis. "Whatever you and your new toys." Erica added sarcastically and this times stiles growled at her. "Oh he moved." She mocked Isacc immediately rose and grabbed her by her scruff and pulled her away. "Don't talk to him link that Erica, I know what its like and you should respect him and his cub!" Isacc snarled as he made a window of opportunity to get stiles into the nest. I immediately took the opportunity as I left behind a growling Erica and a curious Boyd. I simply pulled stiles closer and growled making everything go still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write this rather quickly after the comments I recieved I was rather excited. So in the ext chapter what would you like to happen? 
> 
> Derek gets angry at his pack or the pack accepts stiles as Derek's mate? Or any other options? Amare x


	4. A baby!

Stiles POV: 

The pack was different. The fact that for the year and a half that I was gone I am still able to recognise all the people in Derek's pack. Erica for example is the bitchy school girl that liked me a few years ago. Boyd was just in a way a nobody and Isacc was abused by his drunken father. Me... I was the sheriff's son and I was best friends with Scott McCall. However Derek led me though the loft as I carried my precious little clarity and I was taken into a room filled with colour and light. There wasn't furniture as such instead blankets, pillows and rugs. It was the perfect nest to feel safe in. Derek grumbled in appreciation and I smiled in joy and carefully put down clarity who had an expression of utter happiness written all over her small face. "Do you like it?" Derek asked while his hand held my shoulder. "Its perfect... I love it." As I got settled with was a whole after rearranging pillows and making a smaller bed for clarity I decided that it was time to go and face the rest of the pack. Clarity was half asleep her head and body lolling in my arms as I walked down the many stairs that separated the two floors. 

When i reached the bottom i scanned the room finding that Erica was based in the kitchen making something to eat I presumed, Boyd was watching over her with a glimmer of something in his eyes and Isacc was on the sofa with his feet up and his head back watching some sort of action film however Derek was sat at a table in the corner of the room on his laptop searching or writing something. He had clearly noticed my presence because he wasn't typing but he wasn't looking up, However the beta's seemed totally unaware. I shuffled quietly to Isacc seeming he was the the one that helped my cause earlier that day. "Do you um... Mind?" I asked politely while gesturing to the seat next to him. His head shot up, surprised. "Of course make yourself at home." He threw a smile my way and I sat down holding a still half asleep clarity. 

Isacc looked my way but his eyes were focused on the bundle in my arms. His head tilted to the side slightly as he watched her dream. "Do you want to hold her?" I offered half smiling. He nodded back once but slowly and when she was in his arms he smiled and stroked her back soothingly. "How old is she?"   
"13 weeks... Just." I replied almost instantly.   
"She really is beautiful."   
"She's my baby. I kept her alive she had best be beautiful." I said humor present in my voice. Isacc went quiet after that but kept smiling every time he looked down at her. He must be good with children or cubs because she was sleeping soundlessly. Erica walked past me and grunted slightly making me look up in confusion. "What did I do to you?" My voice questioning but quiet so not to wake clarity. "Oh nothing Stilinski." I went quiet after she used my last name and made up some excuse to go to my nest. Isacc unwillingly handed back clarity who had woken slightly by that time and I rushed upstairs hoping not to he followed.   
"Clarity what do I do?" She didn't respond but cocked her head.   
"The pack doesn't like me and I'm only a omega so I can't do anything about it." I held my head in my hands but then there was... Crying! 

My head shot up and I nearly fell backwards when in the middle of the floor was a baby... My puppy had gone and was replaced with a baby. Derek rushed in to find me crying and looking at the floor pointing in disbelieve. "Oh... My... Is that clarity." I nodded frantically and pointed still mouth wide open. "Right okay baby." He said grabbing the baby in front of him and wrapping it up with a piece of cloth. He soon left with clarity and when he came back I had managed to compose myself slightly. Clarity was dressed in a simple but cute onsie, her face was small and her nose was perfect. Her eyes were bright green and her hair was a shiny black. "Stiles meet your baby clarity." Derek said a smile forming on her face.   
"She's... She's my baby."   
"Here." Derek handed me the baby and soon enough clarity was sleeping soundly and Derek was cuddling up to me in the nest holding my stomach protectively. "Derek the pack don't like me."   
"I disagree."   
"Why?"   
"Isacc loves you and the baby, he already see's you as my... Mate." Derek stated simply.   
"What does a 'mate' do?"   
"Basically I'm an alpha so if your my mate your a pack mom."  
"How long until the rest see that?"  
"They already do see you as that. But you have got to remember Erica is disobedient and is scared of change and Boyd follows Erica around religiously."   
"So eventually they will like me?"  
"Your very young and they take it as a vantage point. Erica wants to see how long until you properly snap." I gulped not liking the sound of that but instead I just nodded hoping I wouldn't snap. "You are doing great though."   
"Where will you sleep tonight?"  
"With you of course and clarity."   
"Derek am I your proper mate."   
"Yes. I believe you are and I will always protect you." I Nuzzled into Derek's neck and fell asleep quickly. I was awoken by crying a few times in the night but Derek always seemed to sort it and by the time I had gotten up he was easing me back into bed again. "Shhh go to sleep stiles. I've got her." So I did, I slept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me longer to write. So clarity is a baby now! How do ypu think she should see derek? and Do you think I'm begin to harsh on Erica's character? -amare x


	5. Unwelcomed visister

The next few weeks went by without an incident. Clarity was growing quickly due to her wolf body. She was beginning to walk and according to Derek she should stop growing at every milestone like a toddler or a teenager eventually when she reached the age of 16 she would slow considerably and start aging like Derek or Isacc do now. The pregnancy is going perfectly. Derek came to my 16 week scan, Deaton said the pregnant would last around 7 months, we saw the baby which is a boy now and also a wolf so will be born a baby but possibly could be a wolf like clarity. You can really see the bump aswell now so I am having to wear baggy t-shirts and joggers. However I still couldn't get through to Derek's pack well Isacc accepted it straight away but Erica doesn't trust me and Boyd is off about it aswell. 

Erica was sat on the sofa as I padded though the room towards the kitchen to grab some food. My hair was out in every direction and my ankles were beginning to swell. My stomach already protruded my joggers and I hadn't slept well because clarity had decided to scream all night, even Derek had gotten rather impatient. So my patience was wearing considerably thin. Erica stood up instantly and began tailing me to anger me. "Your looking... Attractive."  
"Well Erica not everyone can have your 'natural' beauty." I teased and grabbed the milk pouring myself a glass and sipping it. "Oh stiles your so fragile our wrist looks so breakable from my perspective." Erica liked to try and make me look and feel small and helpless as an act of looking superior. "Erica please just go and annoy Isacc or something."  
"Why?"  
"I can't fight back can I, I'm pregnant." My voice was mocking and she scowled.  
"Yeah but its not even Derek's baby is it stiles, you got knocked up by some random alpha because you liked it." I saw red.  
"Come on then Erica, you think your so big and tough behind your small actions and words? THE BABY WAS NOT MY IDEA OF FUN! BUT UNLIKE YOU I WILL STAND UP FOR IT AND PROTECT IT."  
"Calm down baby daddy." She snorted. I lunged forward and grabbed her throat while pinning her against the wall but all she did was twist my wrist round making me scream in pain. "Fuck off Erica." I shouted while she continued twisting my wrist.  
"What did I do to you." I shouted while she stopped twisting and looked thoughtful.  
"You threatened me, you literally just pushed me up a wall stiles! So I retaliated. You may be pregnant but its not my alpha's baby so I shouldn't need to care and I don't. If you want Isacc as your lap puppy and Derek as your protector then go for it but I will not take it."  
Derek had appeared momentarily at the bottom of the stairs and at my awkward angle I couldn't see him entirely but I heard Erica gasped and suddenly I was being let go of and fell to my knees. 

There was a low, menacing growl most likely Derek but then Isacc started and... Boyd and soon even Erica started growling. Derek pushed me behind him and Isacc caught me in time before i was bound to hurt myself. The door was thrown open by nobody other than Deucalion. He was from my old pack and stood there with a smile like the devil. "Alpha hale. Pleasure."  
"Deucalion. What brings you here today?" Derek snarled with too many teeth.  
"I just came to see your new...omega." Suddenly clarity ran though the door smiling and happy on her two very unstable feet. "Clarity." I shouted too loudly making her stop and turn around before being snagged up into all too welcoming hands by Deucalion. 

I panicked and ran to her only to be held off by Derek. "Deucalion can I have my... Daughter back please." I looked up opened eyed at the statement as did the rest of the pack. "I was just... Holding onto her Derek, but here." Deucalion set clarity down and I inched forward to her opening my arms. I pulled her into my embrace as Derek Nuzzled her quickly on the cheek and then carefully pulled me and clarity behind his safety. "What do you really want." Derek asked again.  
"I want my omega back Derek."  
"He's in my pack now by law. I claimed him." Deucalion looked lost for a second. "Well that is... Unexpected I'll be in my way then shall I? I'll see you around Mr Stilinski." Derek snarled followed by Erica who actually was protecting me. 

"Stiles, look I'm sorry okay. I know I can be horrible and say the wrong thing but I do cases that Derek is happy and that you are his mate." Erica whispered as I watched her apologise wide eyed and smiling. Suddenly I was pulled into a light but quick hug and then Erica pulled back and smiled slightly. "Your pack mom now." She said finally after hugging me again and before I knew it even Derek was in on the pack hug, his arms around my waist and bump protectively and nuzzling my neck. "Your family." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the turn around between Erica and stiles. Any suggestions ? - amare x


	6. Pack mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will stiles finally get through to Erica?

I was layed in the nest resting when clarity came though the door on her new found two legs and ran to me she tripped a few times but got back up her face was red was excitement. Her face was smiling and happy and her hair was all messy in a small bun. "Where have you been little lady?" I asked in a playful tone but then she came out with, and they were her first ever words. "Dada der." I looked back at her when she said that and looked her in the eyes. "Say that again sweetie." I said in disbelief.   
"Dada der." Just in the nick of time Derek walked though the doors looking mightily pleased with himself. "Derek... She just spoke. She just... She just said your name!" Derek smiled and nodded.   
"I heard when I was walking up here." Clarity ran over to Derek on her wobbly legs and face planted his chest. "Dada der." She shouted loudly enough for me to laugh out loud and Derek to smile happily. "Little sweety." Derek cooed as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in for a hug.

After a while of being happy and overjoyed with the first words my daughter had spoken we retreated downstairs where we found Erica and Boyd. Isacc was out I presumed as Derek had mentioned something about him staying at a friends house. "Really she spoke her first words?"   
"Yes they were... Dada der." I said happily to which Erica looked confused. "Derek isn't her dad though?" Although she didn't seem to be causing trouble on purpose she kept that smug look on her face and Derek growled and I breathed and smoked again. "Yeah, but she still sees him as her dad." I said again trying to stop any upcoming arguments.

"Again Derek isn't her dad, she shouldn't be calling him that. Its wrong and stupid on your part. She will grow up think in that its normal them one day you'll crush all she knows." Derek again growled this time bearing teeth. "She is my daughter Erica. I raised her." He snarled at her.   
"You... Are...not...her...father!" She shouted suddenly Derek lunged for her and they rolled off the back of the sofa both were growling and snarling viciously like rabid dogs until a full on fight broke out and they were scratching and punching each other Erica was snarling and Derek's eyes went red. His claws sunk into the flesh on her arms and she snapped for his face with her elongated teeth. Although Derek did manage to hold Erica down he took control of the situation. Boyd grabbed clarity and I ran my fastest around to them to see Derek was kneeling over Erica his eyes bright red and his fangs elongated. "She is my daughter and you will not say a word... Got it?" He asked almost politely with a hint of sarcasm to which she nodded frantically and he finally allowed her to go which she shot off in the direction of the door with Boyd tailing after her. 

"Derek, do you really see clarity as a daughter."   
"Use, of course I do. I've raised her with you and helped her speak her first word and helped her turn back to human." He said protectively while eyeing me cautiously. "Okay o believe you don't worry its just what Erica said made me think."   
"Erica is jealous because she thought that I would want her. When I didn't she became a handful." He said after a few minutes.   
"I just I don't know if I can do this Derek." I said giving up. It had been months and Erica still didn't properly accept me. She had apologised but she still didn't fully see me as a 'pack mom' what was I suppose to do?   
"Stiles you can't just give up your my mate and whether you like it or not you are a pack mom by law." Derek said chuckling.   
"You think this is funny Derek! Its not funny Erica hates me and the pack is all split up and you think its funny!" I shouted getting aggravated and upset it was my fault the pack was split up and that Erica was behaving this way. Derek looked suddenly serious.   
"No I don't think its funny stiles but I wanted to cheer you up! I want you to he happy because your my mate." He said was he gripped my shoulders and made me look into his eyes. "Your my mate, I will do anything to protect you and I would die for you if I need to. I love you stiles." He said slowly so I could process the words. "I-I love you too." I whispered. His arms went around my bump and pulled me gently into a hit. My head rested I his shoulder and I breathed in... I could do this. 

It was the first time Derek had ever said that to me, he loved me. I had to do this for him. I wanted to do it for him and I intended too. I walked, well more like waddled down the stairs to where Erica sat. "I need to talk to you alone." I informed her, she nodded and got up as I walked back up the stairs and into the nest I invited her to come in aswell.   
"I need to sort this mess out, you may not like me and you may see me as a liability but I tell you now. I will do everything to protect this pack with Derek."   
"Its not about me not liking you stiles, because I don't actually mind you its just since you came here a lot of things have changed."   
"I know like Derek, and the place you live, the dynamics of the pack are different and its scary."   
"Its not just that stiles, you seem to have changed... Derek in a good way. It sounds stupid but before you were found by him he would treat us differently and now its changed, although he still needed us and loves us he values you over us."   
"That's because I'm his mate Erica. He needs everyone in this pack but I'm his mate. You have to see me as your protector aswell even when I am carrying a baby." I laughed and she did smile.   
"I will try and I promise I'll act differently but sometimes I can't help myself."  
"I know and I'm sorry for Derek attacking you. What you said was true but Derek is clarity's step dad I guess." I shrugged. "He's a better dad than i could ever hope for."   
"I'll try okay? I got to go meet Boyd and sort some stuff out." She said before she got up and walked out. 

Clarity had woken up and was looking at me with her green eyes. She waddled over to me and put her hands on m stomach. "That's your brother clarity." She looked up interested and then opened her mouth.   
"Brubber." She said in the baby voice she still had. I smiled and nodded clarity had been speaking more lately and I was happy for it. Although I was very tired all the time she had the energy of a well a new born wolf. I closed my eyes and hugged clarity who layed down next to me and she had pulled one of the blankets over our bodies before she rested her head on my arms and signed as she closed her eyes and muzzled me. Things would get better. They just had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Abit later than I would have liked but I do have exams going on soon and I need to get the revision done first. Do you think I went to easy on Erica? 
> 
> Updates every other day. -amare x


	7. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be Erica's fate and is it worse than death?

Derek's POV:

I sat around the pack that evening we were sat in the living room. Stiles however was asleep upstairs with clarity as I could hear both his heart beat and her small heart beat perfectly clearly it was almost peaceful. I was Just listening in general about how Isacc's day was or how Boyd was criticizing Erica or now how Erica again lashed out at Boyd. Fangs were out as were claws. And In that moment i managed to realise stiles was right and that this pack was divided and that stiles blamed himself for it. Isacc did nothing wrong as did Boyd they were safe. But Erica she was nasty, vile and hurtful and it needed to change before I lashed out and made her regret being born. After helping her she got too cocky and she never came back from that. She was foul-mouthed along with disobedient and sarcastic.

"Erica!" I said perfectly clear in my alpha voice as I stood up and motioned for her to join me. Isacc and Boyd looked curious and sort of scared but they used their brains and didn't say anything instead went back to talking normally as though nothing had happened. Erica scampered to my side as we left the building she threw me curious looks but instead of answering her I simply took a detour from the town and headed for the forest. I knew it would be hard but to need to be done for the pack.

"Why are you putting a wedge in my pack?" I asked perfectly nicely but I couldn't hold back the hiss at the end of my sentence. "Derek, I know your my alpha, I know I can be a handful but I can't help it."  
"Your my beta, I changed you... of course you can help it. And I'm only doing this for the bettering and safety of the pack." I gritted out remorsefully.  
"What do you mean?" Her voice changed from sarcasm to panic immediately, her heartbeat rose and her eyes scanned my face. She looked actually scared of what may happen.  
"Your not part of my pack anymore." She looked startled and her mouth gaped open forming a perfect 'O'. "What do you mean? You cant just kick me out." She argued. Even with her current situation she still argued with her alpha, not for long.  
"Oh, I'm not just kicking you out, your going to another pack because that is fair."  
"Who? Where, your weak without me." She protested.  
"I'm not weak, I can protect myself. You hold me back Erica. You split the pack up. You bullied Isacc's about his father for weeks after his change and his father's death. You hold Boyd back from reaching his true potential in the pack and you mock everything stiles does and hurt him while he is pregnant." She visibly paled as we entered the thick undergrowth her hands shivered as I listed the things she did wrong. "Derek I'm sorry I'll change I promise."  
"I'm sorry... But you mistreated my mate and my pack and for that you deserve death but I'm going to spare you." It was the truth I was telling she did deserve death but she was my beta so I spared her.  
"You can't kick me out I'm an asset." She mouthed again.  
"See you always think you help but you don't, you are again telling me that my decision is wrong. Your WERE an asset your now UN-needed." 

Erica faced the clearing cautiously as we pulled into the side and I stepped out of the car and onto the grass. "Come Erica." I informed as she also climbed out of the car and her claws grew I suspected it was in self defense. "Derek...please." Her voice was small like a child almost like clarity's voice but I wouldn't let it fool me. She hurt stiles while he was pregnant; She hurt Boyd; she insulted me on many occasion; she mocked Isacc and she let me down. I couldn't stand for it any longer. She was my beta and I couldn't kill her so I gave her away to a pack where I know she will fit in. I could ensure her life at least. She wouldn't die I knew that for a fact.

The clearing was open, lonely and quiet apart from the pounding of Erica's heart. The tree's rustled with the slight wind that blew lightly over the skin that happened to be exposed. Leaves fell from the tree's and the moon was in a crescent shape. It was almost peaceful and I took in my surroundings. Picturing stiles' face here with me until I realised that Erica was breathing hard "You'll fit in and you'll be in contact with my pack and Boyd if you want to-" i comforted her but i added on the end "-but don't you dare hurt stiles or his baby...or I'll kill you." I threatened baring my teeth and she submissively showed her neck trying to redeem herself. Suddenly a figure appeared at the verge of the tree line. The alpha of the other pack, of course I knew exactly who it was but Erica was almost cowering in submission she had the tell tale look of fear written all over her. 

The alpha got closer as Erica gasped. "No. No I can't go with him, I will get killed in his pack." She pleaded.  
"Now, now dear I'm not that bad." He purred.  
"Your... Peter hale." She cowered as he got closer and finally I felt the pack almost fitting together. Erica however looked like she could faint right there and then. Peter looked her up and down and smiled faintly in my direction clicking his tongue. 

"She's a fine specimen Derek, thank you for offering her into my pack. She will make a fine addition however Your pack must be small by now?" He asked in genuine curiosity. His hands flexed around Erica's wrist and he licked his lips menacingly.  
"Well uncle, there is now um 5 of us so far." I announced unashamed.  
"How many can fight." Again his eyes raked over Erica's body.  
"3, 3 of us."  
"I have 12 beta's alone, 2 Omega's and now her. I have a former alpha and two humans. Derek I could wipe you out." He sneered playfully in my direct however I knew he was telling the truth and I knew he could literally wipe me out.  
"You bite people for the fun of it peter." I chuckled as he neared his teeth at Erica's neck searching for submission which she did grant him.  
"What can I say I might have an addiction. Derek I bit someone a few days back when he does finally find me because he will, I want you to have him."  
"Peter, its not an animal you know it is a person?" I said almost sarcastically.  
"Yes Derek I know, but without a pack mother and me being the only alpha I can't really expand anymore so you can have it."  
"Send him my way, also don't kill her." I warned as Erica again trembled.  
"Don't do it Derek." She begged but it only got her a warning growl from her new alpha. She whimpered and whined as I began walking away.  
"Sorry but you can't just threaten my mate like that." I apologised. I did it for stiles, peter has her now although she won't die he hasn't got the most friendly pack. She deserved it for a year and a half now its been going on and it only got worse for stiles. I did it or stiles. 

I walked quickly trying to avoid all the sadness and depression that came off Erica but there was also so much anger. As I reached the car the only thing in my mind was stiles and clarity, the baby and my pack. My future what would it hold? Without Erica would the pack finally be at peace? Did I do the right thing. Will stiles be safer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I did the right thing with Erica's fate? Was I too harsh leaving her with peter? Or didn't I do enough? The chapter took me longer than expected but I did my best. 
> 
> How do you think I did? - and. - how do you want stiles to reaction now Erica has gone happy or sad or angry?  
> -amare xx


	8. Scotty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who turns up at the pack doors?

Stiles was waiting for me when I got home as were the rest of the pack. Isacc and Boyd on the sofa while stiles was sat on the edge of his seat white literally. They were sat down apart from clarity who, if my hearing was correct, was still upstairs in the nest room. Boyd looked optimistic and expectant waiting for Erica to waltz around the door and make a dramatic entrance but when she didn't come in the entire pack looked confused and agitated. Isacc and stiles looked almost lost. "Derek where is Erica?" I looked down at my feet before raising my head. I was the alpha of the pack and I could tell them. I did it for the pack alone not to be selfish or nasty but for the pack. "She is gone." Boyd gasped and stood up his eyes flickering. Isacc stayed quiet but stiles looked as though he was calculating something. "You didn't kill her. I know that much." Stiles replied sternly. "No I didn't kill her, but she was a wedge that separated our pack and well I asked my uncle to take her in." I announced earning a gasp from Boyd and a shocked looked from Isacc. 

"So Erica isn't coming back then Derek? Like ever?" Isacc asked quietly, he avoided eye contact making himself look like a naughty puppy. "No, bit you will still he able to see her, just she won't be in our pack. I did it solely for the pack!" I said defending myself. "I made sure peter was to treat her well and not hurt her." I added in for my own benefit.   
"So you quite literally gave her away." Stiles reiterated as his voice sounded off and his face looked like he was trying to work something out.   
"I had to, she was a bully and she hurt you on several occasions, she lashed out at Boyd and bullied Isacc." I kept my voice low and calm to show authority. But the entire pack looked devastated. "So she... Isn't coming back." Boyd repeated while looking down at the floor and looking genuinely saddened. "I'm sorry Boyd but no." Stiles looked at me, it was one of those looks like...' I need to talk to you now' kinda look. 

"Stiles come with me please." I said allowing him to have his wish granted. He tried to get up from the chair but his stomach protruded over his joggers and he eventually just held his arm out and I pulled hun up carefully. Once we were out of the way, In my room. Stiles breathed hard and fast. "She may have done some things wrong but that doesn't mean you should give her away Derek." His voice was soft but in a way betrayed. "Stiles I'm your mate and and alpha, I did it for you and the pack." I assured him as he held his face with one of his hands. "I just hope you are sure of it. What's this peter guy anyway?"   
"Oh, he's my uncle. He is the alpha of a large pack about 15 of them or around them numbers." Stiles looked thoughtful but shrugged slightly.  
"Wow, well its just a number. As long as Erica will defiantly be okay."   
"I assured her safety to her and made peter promise not to hurt her." I looked directly into stiles eyes. "She will be fine, she just wasn't right here. I assure you she will fit into that pack with ease." Stiles nodded and Nuzzled into my neck scenting me with his lovely scent. I in return did the same until we were kissing. 

It was rough and uncoordinated, our lips worked together as one. My hand slid around his waist and lower back to support him and his hands went into my hair and around my shoulders we managed it for a few minutes until stiles needed time to breath as his pregnant belly gave him back troubles. "Derek I trust you with my life. But you have to get the pack trusting you again." He said after a moment of catching his breath. "I promise you, stiles I did this for the pack." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was frantic and loud. I rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. When I swung the door open there in the hall stood a boy. He looked frightened and more scared than anything. His eyes were glowing yellow and his hands shook. He had an arrow ending in his leg from hunters I presumed and just in that moment I realised. This was the boy peter had bitten. He was no older than stiles and if anything he looked like he needed attention and fast. 

After studying the boy for a few more seconds I walked over to his grabbing him securely enough for him not to fall over. "You were bit, weren't you?" I asked more as a test question it was obvious he was bitten. "Yes." He croaked out. Isacc gasped as did Boyd.   
"Scott!" They said almost in sync. Scott Also looked up as I pulled out the arrow and was rewarded with a whine that was full of pain. Stiles waddled down the stairs oblivious of our predicament. "What is going in down here its like someone is dying." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and his mouth fell open and his eyes brimmed with tears. Behind him stood clarity who looked full of sleep and her hair was sticking out in almost every direction. She clung to stiles leg like it was a life line. "Scott?" Stiles voice broke in happiness as he waddled quickly forward and I slid my hands around clarity's waist so she would give stiles some room. I picked her up and carried her protectively in my arms allowing her to rest her small head on my shoulder. 

"Stiles?" Scott bounded forward but I let out a deep and throaty growl. Stiles chuckled at me. "Be careful Scotty, Derek is rather protective and I'm pregnant so be careful." Scott looked me over and was almost searching for permission to touch stiles. I nodded my head allowing him to touch but he just hugged stiles. They were both in tears after seconds."I though I would never see you again, why didn't you tell me!" Scott accused while stiles half laughed half cried. "I didn't tell you because I needed to keep my baby safe and basically no body knows anyway." He replied shruggijg his shoulders but still crying slightly.   
"I missed you bro." Scott said again gripping stiles in an almost painful way making me growl again and soon enough he let up slightly.   
"I missed you too buddy." Isacc and Boyd watched in awe and clarity had an interest in the two of them and soon enough was squirming in my grasp. When I let her down she bounded towards Scott and soon enough were joining the hug with stiles tutting and Scott looking happy. 

When stiles and Scott had finished their greeting and ceased to hug and cry anymore I stepped toward to him and started rubbing my scent back over stiles body. First his jaw, then his back and stomach. Stiles rubbed his head lightly into my chest while watching over a very awake clarity. Scott played with her while asking general questions about being werewolf. It was known in the human world but it wasn't very common to be turned and live. He asked questions like what would happen to him after a full moon? or what is his abilities like? Is he invinsible? I explained everything about hunters, wolfsbane, the full moon until he was yawning and stiles took it upon himself to make him up a bed. 

No matter what happened Scott wouldn't be sleeping in the nest. I just couldn't allow that, its the only place me and stiles have that's relatively save and to invite a pack member into it would be terrible for my alpha instincts. Stiles made up the sofa with multiple blankets and pillows until it was more like a mountain rather than a sofa. "You can sleep here for now Scotty but you will eventually have to go home." He said sternly and informatively.  
"You haven't gone home though bro."   
"I can't go home, I am derek's mate and anyway I don't want to go home, my dad has got it covered." He added smartly while Scott climbed into his bed and I held clarity and informed stiles. I was talking her to bed. 

Stiles joined us later on after talking to Scott, Isacc and Boyd were already asleep or just lounging in their rooms but they were being quiet so it didn't really matter. Clarity had fallen asleep in my arms and was now layed with her head on my chest slightly and I was propping up he small body letting her use me as a massive teddy. When stiels joined me he hugged me firmly and smiled. "Is Scott in your pack now?"   
"Well he will be but at the moment the bond is forming, by the morning he will be part of my pack." I said rubbing my face over stiles jaw and neck and kissing it making him moan lightly in response. Clarity shifted and he chuckled. "Sorry der, but we have a child now its very irresponsible." I smiled and nodded.   
"Sorry I guess..." I mouthed as he joined me and cuddled into my other side making content small purring noises. "Goodnight sweet omega." I whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as well thought though or as long as I hoped, there will be more with Scott to come and stiles father along with peter. 
> 
> Any suggestions or tips are happily welcomed amare xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys is amare, I wasnt going to post this but I thought I would see what you think. Any suggestions are happily accepted... What would you prefer? 
> 
> Layed back derek or protective alpha Derek?


End file.
